


do your best

by topazblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: Kiyoomi stares at the omamori. It is fire red. There are golden flowers printed on it, dimly shimmering.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Amanai Kanoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	do your best

The sun will rise, soon. It is barely dawn, the night is hanging on by a thread. It is going to be the hottest day of the year, and Kiyoomi can already feel the stifling summer air against his skin. Sighing, he sits on the bed, and his calloused fingers dip into his sports bag, checking if he has everything he needs for today.

Kiyoomi hears a knock on the bedroom door, suddenly, he thinks of midnight black hair, and molten grey eyes. He stands up and walks to the door. It steadily creaks as he opens it.

It is Kanoka, smiling at him. The hallway light rains down a muted yellow. It is quiet. And even though the world outside is still sleeping, Kiyoomi knows, that behind the many doors in this hallway, there are athletes preparing for their games, too.

“Good morning,” Kanoka hums.

He opens the door wider, and moves to the side, letting Kanoka enter.

“Morning,” he replies.

She brushes a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “I thought we could leave together.”

A small smile tugs at his lips. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

He puts his sports bag on his shoulder, and it gently rustles against his tracksuit jacket, as he heads towards the dresser. He grabs the face mask and places both strings over his ears.

He turns to face her. “Are you ready?” he asks.

 _Are you ready?_ Ready to leave this bedroom? Or, ready to play volleyball at the Olympics?

Either way, she answers confidently. “Yes.”

He reaches for the door handle, but Kanoka tugs at his sleeve. “Before we leave, I want to give something to you.”

Kanoka drops her red sports bag onto the floor, and bends on her knees to unzip it. She clutches onto something, Kiyoomi cannot see what it is, because she hides it in the palm of her hand. She stands straight, again, and with twinkling eyes, she opens her hand.

“Kiyoomi,” she says, gently. “Do your best.”

Kiyoomi stares at the omamori. It is fire red. There are golden flowers printed on it, dimly shimmering. He takes the charm from her hand.

Kiyoomi is a realist. And when he is on the court, he does not place the outcome of a game in blind faith, or a higher power - what decides the outcome is _how_ he plays. Kiyoomi is analytical. And when the ball connects to his hand, he becomes hyperaware of the situation, spiking logically to secure victory.

And yet –

At this moment in time, the omamori becomes more than just a pretty amulet, more than just blind faith. It is a silent prayer from Kanoka.

_(Kiyoomi, do your best._

_He will.)_

He will be analytical, logical, realistic. But he will _also_ hold her prayer close to his heart. He will hold her prayer as he plays on the court, today.

Kiyoomi carefully places it in his tracksuit trouser pocket, and he crinkles his eyebrows. “I didn’t get you one.”

She smiles, taking his hand in hers and gives it a tender squeeze. “Knowing that I have your support is more than enough.”

They look at one another and the world continues to spin, and yet, he feels like time has stopped. Feels like it is just the two of them, existing. Kiyoomi brings his fingers to her hair and brushes a short, stray piece behind her ear. He pulls down his mask and slides his arms around her waist. Kanoka settles her hands on his shoulders, and slightly tilts her head up. Their lips meet. He kisses her softly, gently. As if she is made of porcelain, glass.

Kiyoomi knows, Kanoka is anything but.

Throughout the years, volleyball has given her calloused hands and aching joints. Bruises and marks on her body, sometimes taking weeks to fade. And still, she continues to rise. She is not made of porcelain, glass. He thinks Kanoka is made of blood, sweat and tears. Because her aspirations go beyond the stars, beyond the ocean waves.

_(And if you were to ask Kanoka what she thinks of him. She too, will say the same.)_

He pulls his lips away from hers and Kiyoomi notices Kanoka’s cheeks are pink, and she smiles, bashfully.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Do your best too, Kanoka.”

She nods her head. Maybe, she too, will hold his encouragement close to her heart. Maybe holding _his_ prayer as she plays on the court, today.

_(Do you best too, Kanoka._

_She will.)_

Kanoka gently places the white mask over his nose, her fingers lingering on the material, before removing them. There is not long left. When they leave the Olympic Village, they are going to be separated. The next time they meet, will be after the games, after the wins and defeats. They will be tired, aching and sweaty. Still, no matter the results, the charm will remind him - she is here, supporting him, praying for him.

_(They will both do their best.)_

Dawn is breaking. The morning sunlight filters through the window, and covers them both, in golden honey.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this ship on twitter and was like - BARK BARK WOOF AWOOOOGA *SLAMS HAND ON TABLE* YES YES YES POWER COUPLE OF THE CENTURY –  
> stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
